mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Directora Celestia/Galería
Películas |-|1= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Twilight bowing to Principal Celestia EG.png Principal Celestia with her face in a folder EG.png Principal Celestia at her desk EG.png Principal Celestia leaning on hand EG.png Twilight tries to find the right words EG.png Twilight nervous in front of Celestia EG.png Twilight asks Principal Celestia about the crown EG.png Principal Celestia standing up EG.png Celestia asks about the Fall Formal EG.png Twilight absorbing Principal Celestia's words EG.png Principal Celestia explains the Fall Formal EG.png Celestia confused "Grand Galloping Gala?" EG.png Principal Celestia "was there a princess?" EG.png Outside Celestia's office EG.png Twilight leaving Celestia's office EG.png Principal Celestia "anything else?" EG.png Twilight and Celestia "my door is always open" EG.png Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Celestia and Luna "Fall Formal is back on" EG.png Celestia and Luna "start getting ready" EG.png Students lining up to cast Fall Formal ballots EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png Principal Celestia walking on stage EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Principal Celestia on stage EG.png Principal Celestia announcing the winner EG.png Principal Celestia says "Twilight Sparkle!" EG.png Celestia presents the crown to Twilight EG.png Crown sparkling on Twilight's head EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Twilight jumping off the stage EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png Twilight smiles at Spike and Rarity EG.png Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Principal Celestia holds the element of magic EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Principal Celestia hand on Twilight's chin EG.png Princess Twilight half-pony form EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png |-|2= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG2.png Principal Celestia excited about the musical showcase EG2.png Principal Celestia peering through blinds EG2.png Celestia looking back at Sunset and Mane 5 EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Vice Principal Luna accusing Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbow Dash "that's not what's happening" EG2.png Principal Celestia "isn't your band supposed to be" EG2.png Vice Principal Luna "the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight" EG2.png Principal Celestia "the name of their musical group" EG2.png Celestia and Luna's eyes glow green EG2.png Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Celestia addresses the competing bands EG2.png Celestia gestures toward the Dazzlings EG2.png Luna "this is now a competition" EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Rainbooms about to play Shake Your Tail EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings striking a pose EG2.png Luna and Celestia spellbound EG2.png Under Our Spell big finish EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud Trixie and the Illusions EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna surprised EG2.png Celestia writes something in disapproval EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Trixie sees Celestia and Luna in the corridor EG2.png Dazzlings singing to the principals EG2.png Celestia and Luna step on stage EG2.png Celestia announces the second semifinal winners EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Celestia congratulates the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png |-|3= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Principal Celestia mentions the Friendship Games EG3.png Principal Celestia "the games only happen every four years" EG3.png Principal Celestia "I'm sure you're all curious" EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Celestia and Luna annoyed EG3.png Celestia "why I've asked Rainbow Dash" EG3.png Principal Celestia presents Rainbow Dash EG3.png Rainbow Dash snatches the microphone EG3.png Celestia clapping; Luna tapping her foot EG3.png Principal Celestia "help your students get settled" EG3.png Celestia offers to show Cinch around EG3.png Celestia "quite a few changes since" EG3.png Celestia giving Cinch a tour of CHS EG3.png Principal Celestia notices Sci-Twi EG3.png Principal Celestia "Twilight?" EG3.png Sci-Twi "This is getting ridiculous" EG3.png Cinch "I must apologize" EG3.png Cinch walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Cinch "my prized student" EG3.png Celestia "Your student?" EG3.png Cinch "The smart ones" EG3.png Cinch "always curious" EG3.png Celestia looking away EG3.png Celestia "I didn't know" EG3.png Celestia "Twilight had a twin sister" EG3.png Celestia dumbfounded EG3.png Celestia "Nevermind" EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Principal Celestia welcomes the CPA students EG3.png Principal Celestia "I would like to recognize" EG3.png Celestia acknowledging the Wondercolts EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png Celestia and Luna offended by Cinch's words EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png Cinch "however misguided they may be" EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance grade Fluttershy EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are offered cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sample Shadowbolts' cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance look at Wondercolts EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their forks EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their clipboards EG3.png Rainbow Dash in front of microphone EG3.png Twilight and Sunset in elimination equation round EG3.png Cinch declares Sunset "incorrect!" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Photo Finish taking pictures of the Relay EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay announcers' booth EG3.png Cinch moving toward her private seat EG3.png Cadance "Welcome everyone" EG3.png Cadance "Tricross Relay" EG3.png Cadance blowing the airhorn EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy start running EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack at the start line EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Dean Cadance "Canterlot is off to an early lead" EG3.png Principal Cinch in slow suspense EG3.png Sour Sweet freaked out by talking Spike EG3.png Sour Sweet backing away slowly EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Rainbow jumps a dirt ramp EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Principals in varied surprise EG3.png Principal Celestia feigns ignorance EG3.png Cinch notices Celestia behind her EG3.png Cinch "can't possibly call that a fair race" EG3.png Celestia "we all saw what happened" EG3.png Celestia denies CHS having an advantage EG3.png Celestia explains the race's "extenuating circumstances" EG3.png Celestia "we should end the Games now" EG3.png Cinch "was this your strategy all along?" EG3.png Cinch "force us into accepting you as equals?" EG3.png Cinch "the Games will continue" EG3.png Cinch "Crystal Prep will prevail" EG3.png Principal Cinch walking away from Celestia EG3.png Sunset "sorry I couldn't stop all this" EG3.png Principal Celestia "it's not your fault" EG3.png Sunset "I should know how to control" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I let everyone down" EG3.png Sunset "Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating" EG3.png Celestia puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "don't just want to win" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "they want to beat Crystal Prep" EG3.png Sunset "if the other side doesn't really think" EG3.png Luna "a pennant from each school has been hidden" EG3.png Cadance "as soon as our teams are ready" EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Vice Principal Luna "if both teams are ready" EG3.png Cadance "last event of the Friendship Games" EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Twilight EG3.png Sci-Twi dropping her device while being lifted in the air EG3.png Sci-Twi continues to be lifted EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Daydream Shimmer closing the rifts near the faculty EG3.png Principal Cinch confronts Celestia EG3.png Cinch "on behalf of Crystal Prep" EG3.png Cinch demands Celestia's forfeit EG3.png Cinch "CHS has had unfair advantage" EG3.png Principal Celestia being magnificently smug EG3.png Celestia "saving the world benefits us all" EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch "that's ridiculous!" EG3.png Celestia "they would be very interested" EG3.png Celestia claiming plausible deniability EG3.png Luna "the portals to different dimensions" EG3.png Cadance "don't forget to tell them about" EG3.png Celestia "I know these Friendship Games" EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png Principal Celestia "I think it's fair" EG3.png Principal Celestia declares everyone winners EG3.png Twilight and Celestia approach the Rainbooms EG3.png Celestia announces Twilight as CHS' newest student EG3.png Twilight "not sure how much help I could be" EG3.png Twilight "if you would all give me a chance" EG3.png Celestia "I'm sure I can count on you" EG3.png Celestia "help her feel at home" EG3.png Rainbooms group hug by the portal EG3.png Luna dancing wildly EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance eating a cake EG3.png |-|4= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree Principal Celestia "before we arrive" EG4.png Principal Celestia proud of her students EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "we're sure you will too" EG4.png Principal Celestia talking to campers EG4.png Principal Celestia excited about camp EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Principal Celestia mentions the camp gift EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Celestia and Luna near Camp Everfree sundial EG4.png Principal Celestia "the sundial was our year's gift" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some people" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "can't be used at night" EG4.png Bluebird flying past cabins EG4.png Flash Sentry watching Twilight and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa and principals inspect the dock EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "I suggest we close down the dock" EG4.png Applejack "this whole dock needs to go" EG4.png Applejack kicks a rotting dock support beam EG4.png Timber Spruce "it's an awful lot of work" EG4.png Timber "wouldn't want you guys to miss out" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy getting mad at Timber Spruce EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other again EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber concerned EG4.png Rainbow Dash "I hear what you're saying" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "we're Canterlot Wondercolts" EG4.png Rainbow "we've got a reputation to uphold!" EG4.png Rainbow Dash giving a rousing speech EG4.png Celestia "it's going to be a lot of work" EG4.png Pinkie Pie getting super excited EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited "adult supervision!" EG4.png Celestia "It's going to be getting dark" EG4.png Celestia "we can pick this up tomorrow" EG4.png Gloriosa "Everyone, get cleaned up" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "scary stories!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited about making s'mores EG4.png Celestia and campers at the rock climbing wall EG4.png Principal Celestia supervising the rock climbers EG4.png Principal Celestia "trust that Applejack will spot you" EG4.png Celestia and campers feeling the earth quake EG4.png Principal Celestia "is everything okay over there?" EG4.png Applejack "I don't know what happened" EG4.png Rarity's shield pushes Applejack backward EG4.png Celestia "what in the world just happened?!" EG4.png Rarity "did I just do whatever that was?" EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Spike leave the rock climbing area EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "time to watch your lanterns fly!" EG4.png Twilight and Timber approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Starlight retreating to the camp mess hall EG4.png Principal Celestia protecting her students EG4.png Principal Celestia overwhelmed by wall of vines EG4.png Principals and campers come out of hiding EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Campers help fix up Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa apologizes to Celestia and Luna EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I only wanted this to be" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I've made it the worst" EG4.png Principal Celestia indignant "it's not" EG4.png Principal Celestia "so much to so many people" EG4.png Principal Celestia "my sister and me included" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "wanted our students to come here" EG4.png Gloriosa and principals listen to Twilight Sparkle EG4.png Celestia and Luna welcoming people to the Gala EG4.png Cortos animados de Rainbow Rocks Música para Mis Oídos DJ Pon-3 about to back into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 backs into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 in trouble EG2.png Principal Celestia confiscates DJ Pon-3's headphones EG2.png DJ Pon-3 running to class EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking back to Principal Celestia EG2.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Canterlot Shorts Interrupciones Subs Rock title card SS8.png Principal Celestia enters the classroom SS8.png Principal Celestia the substitute teacher SS8.png Principal Celestia "quite the treat for me" SS8.png Students listening to Principal Celestia SS8.png Principal Celestia "here at Canterlot High" SS8.png Celestia pleased to be a teacher again SS8.png Principal Celestia beginning the lesson SS8.png Celestia "name the three types of rocks" SS8.png Principal Celestia about to pick Twilight SS8.png Principal Celestia hears the P.A. system SS8.png Principal Celestia "I'm sure it can wait" SS8.png Principal Celestia hears "immediately!" SS8.png Principal Celestia "I'll be right back" SS8.png Principal Celestia returns to the classroom SS8.png Twilight Sparkle returns to her seat SS8.png Principal Celestia thinking for a moment SS8.png Celestia remembers where she left off SS8.png Principal Celestia continues the lesson SS8.png Twilight raises her hand; Celestia hears a knock SS8.png Granny Smith "itty-bitty cafeteria crisis" SS8.png Granny Smith asks for Principal Celestia's help SS8.png Principal Celestia annoyed by Granny's request SS8.png Principal Celestia sighing SS8.png Principal Celestia "of course" SS8.png Principal Celestia looking at the wall clock SS8.png Celestia returns wearing a messy apron SS8.png Principal Celestia wearing a dirty apron SS8.png Principal Celestia's apron knot is too tight SS8.png Principal Celestia struggles with her apron knot SS8.png Principal Celestia ripping off her apron SS8.png Principal Celestia taking a calming breath SS8.png Principal Celestia continues the lesson again SS8.png Principal Celestia hears a noise SS8.png Principal Celestia "who can" SS8.png Principal Celestia hears the noise again SS8.png Principal Celestia "name" SS8.png Principal Celestia hears the noise a third time SS8.png Principal Celestia "the" SS8.png Principal Celestia hears the noise a fourth time SS8.png Principal Celestia annoyed with twitching eye SS8.png Principal Celestia catches the soccer ball SS8.png Celestia holding Rainbow Dash's soccer ball SS8.png Celestia puts Rainbow's soccer ball on her desk SS8.png Principal Celestia resuming her class lesson SS8.png Principal Celestia gestures toward the chalkboard SS8.png Principal Celestia hears the phone ring SS8.png Celestia and students look at the phone SS8.png Principal Celestia looking at the phone SS8.png Principal Celestia losing all of her patience SS8.png Principal Celestia about to answer the phone SS8.png Principal Celestia sighing in defeat SS8.png Principal Celestia answering the phone SS8.png Celestia "Vice Principal Luna can't handle it?" SS8.png Principal Celestia "I'll be right there" SS8.png Principal Celestia "won't be but a moment!" SS8.png Principal Celestia hangs her head in defeat SS8.png Principal Celestia returns one last time SS8.png Celestia "that will be the final interruption" SS8.png Celestia smiling awkwardly at the class SS8.png Principal Celestia hears the school bell SS8.png Principal Celestia collapses onto her desk SS8.png Celestia watching the students leave SS8.png Rarity "that was the final interruption!" SS8.png Iris in on frustrated Principal Celestia SS8.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Better Together |-|1= El Jardín Embrujado Twilight and Celestia at Celestia's greenhouse EGDS8.png Principal Celestia "I really appreciate it" EGDS8.png Watering can glowing behind Twilight's back EGDS8.png Principal Celestia gives Twilight the greenhouse keys EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle watching Principal Celestia leave EGDS8.png Celestia warns Twilight not to overwater the plants EGDS8.png Principal Celestia happily leaving a second time EGDS8.png |-|2= Best Trends Forever Principal Celestia pleased by the cleanup EGDS12c.png Principal Celestia "lay off the confetti" EGDS12c.png Principal Celestia entering her office EGDS12c.png Equestria Girls and Celestia in a sea of confetti EGDS12c.png Pinkie Pie swimming in the confetti EGDS12c.png Mercancía Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle dolls EG.jpg Celestia EG doll and pony set.jpg Equestria Girls Through the Mirror Principal Celestia doll.jpg Equestria Girls Through the Mirror Principal Celestia doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Principal Celestia Lessons and Laughs Class Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Principal Celestia Lessons and Laughs Class Set packaging.jpg Misceláneo Equestria Girls Principal Celestia artwork.png Rainbow Rocks Principal Celestia artwork.png Categoría:Galería de Personaje